


Songs For A Winter's Night Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after Captives(9.14) Sam isn’t ready to forgive Dean for allowing an angel, a psycho angel, to possess him even if it was to save his life. Being at odds with Dean on top of everything else that’s happened is just too much, so Sam makes a wish never thinking it will be granted. The results could give the Winchesters what they’ve always wanted: a happy, loving relationship with one another. Will the Winchesters get their happy ending or will the past come back to haunt them and take from Dean the one thing he can’t bear to lose? His brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs For A Winter's Night Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovejared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovejared/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4787681/chapters/10955594)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/5792.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Songs%20For%20A%20Winters%20Night/Songs_4_2.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Songs%20For%20A%20Winters%20Night/Songs%20S1.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Songs%20For%20A%20Winters%20Night/Songs%20S2.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Songs%20For%20A%20Winters%20Night/Songs%20S3.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Songs%20For%20A%20Winters%20Night/Songs%20S4.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Songs%20For%20A%20Winters%20Night/Songs%20E.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Songs%20For%20A%20Winters%20Night/Songs%20D.jpg.html)


End file.
